A Rainy Night
by lancer1993
Summary: Season 1 - What if Lorelai had gone back to see Luke after Mrs. Kim interrupted Luke in Double Date? This is a short story as all the action takes place in one night.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rainy Night**

**Chapter 1**

Luke watched as Lorelai left the dinner following Mrs. Kim out the door, He wondered for a moment what could have been, why didn't he have the courage to just ask her out. She was all he wanted since the moment she gave him that note when they met but she was a friend and he didn't want to ruin that by being knocked back, rejected, how would he go on.

The rest of the evening moved slowly, he served Sookie and Jackson their burgers and watched as their friendship chanced, they were dating they had taken the chance to go from friends to more why could he with Lorelai?

By nine o'clock the diner was empty and Luke was cleaning up, putting the chairs on the tables, then sweeping the floor. Reaching to lock the door he saw a familiar and welcomed face at the door.

"I'm closed." He grumbled but in that friendly way, which Lorelai secretly loved.

"So no coffee?" The brunette said with a sparkly in her eyes.

"Just about to wash the pot." He said as Lorelai made her self comfortable, putting a stool on the floor.

"Coffee to go then?" Luke asked sarcastically.

Luke filled a to go cup, putting a lid on it and handing it to Lorelai.

"So we were playing cards?" Lorelai asked as she looked on the counter for the deck.

"I took them up to the apartment." Luke answered. "Do you want to play with me." He added blushing, as Lorelai was about to speak. "Don't say it."

But it was too later. "Dirty!" Lorelai said giggling. "So are you about to go up?" She asked as she took a sip of the lukewarm coffee.

"Just washing out the coffee pot." He said.

Lorelai stood. "Can that wait?" She asked. "I need to talk."

"In my apartment?" Luke said.

"If you don't mind." She said walking to the curtains.

Luke didn't object, switching off the diner lights and following Lorelai up the stairs.

Lorelai waited for Luke to open his apartment door, he then switched on the lights and motioned for Lorelai to enter.

"Smaller than I thought." Lorelai said.

"Well I don't spend much time up here." He said tossing his cap on the table. "Do you want something else to drink?" He asked.

Lorelai drank the last of the coffee. "Guess you have none of this up here?" She asked.

"Water, juice or beer?" Luke asked.

"Beer thanks." Lorelai said putting the empty cup on the counter then handing her bag on the chair and taking off her coat.

Luke shook his head as he handed Lorelai the beer he just opened.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know how you do it." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked taking a drink.

"Having a cold beer right on top of hot coffee." Luke said in amusement.

"First the coffee was anything but hot, second you're not me." She said taking another drink.

There were a few moments of silence as they sat at opposite ends of the table.

"So did you sort that think out with the girls?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yes but I think Lane will be grounded until she's married." She said with a laugh. "Its just part of the wonderful world of teenage dating."

There were another few moments of silence.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Luke said.

"Yes." Lorelai said talking a drink of the beer. "Before in the diner, we."

"We." Luke asked with a childish grin.

"Our game of cards was interrupted." She finished with a giggle.

"So you want to play cards?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Well I wanted to finish kicking your butt mister. So cards." Lorelai said spotting the deck on the table.

"Okay but just a few hands I have to get to bed soon, early morning deliveries." Luke said.

They played a dozen hands and before they knew it an hour had passed, neither one wanting to make a move, just small talk before they were both shaken by a clap of thunder and lightening filling the room.

Lorelai jumped. "What the f…" She said almost jumping out of her chair.

"Sounds bad." Luke said getting up just in time to see the rain pour down through the town square.

Lorelai stood next to Luke to watch, moving a little closer with each clap of thunder. "Long time since we have a storm this bad." She said not realising how close she was to Luke.

Luke stiffened, he could smell the perfume Lorelai was wearing, he could smell her shampoo in her hair as it brushed his shoulder.

"I need to call Rory." Lorelai said breaking their contact to get her phone. Dialling she got no answer. "Damn it."

"No answer?" Luke asked. "Lines are probably out. "Where did you park?"

"At home, I walked here tonight." Lorelai said working herself into a panic. "Where's your truck?"

"Gypsy's, brakes are being serviced." He said.

"Don't you do all your own repairs?" Lorelai asked.

"Most, not all. Brakes need a qualified mechanic and the right tools." Luke said. "Okay we can work this out. She had a pager right?"

Lorelai nodded "Yes I'll send her a page and she can page me back. Good thinking." Lorelai said smiling again.

Lorelai sent the page and all they could do was wait for an answer.

"She'll be fine." Luke said touching Lorelai's hand as they sat at the table.

They smiled at each other the rain still coming down hard. Lost in the moment as they held hands they almost didn't hear the pager beeping.

"She's fine." Lorelai said. "She's doing home work to keep busy." Lorelai sent back a page but stopped before sending. "How am I getting home it's like Noah's Ark weather out there right now."

Luke didn't hesitate. "You can sleep here." He said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Lorelai finished her message and sent it, moments later it beeped with a reply. Lorelai giggling as she read.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, just a funny joke." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke said getting up. "I'm going to have a shower." With that he picked up some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom.

Lorelai made herself comfortable on the couch, turning on the TV as the water came on. But Lorelai was distracted from the Wonder Woman re-run. She was just feet away from a naked Luke, at least she assumed he was naked since he was in the shower.

But this was Luke, the diner guy, her chief coffee supplier her friend. She shouldn't be having these feelings like this about him. She know they shared a moment when at the hospital with her dad. But did that change things between them?

She was still thinking about Luke when the door opened, Luke was still drying his hair but now dressed in dark track pants and a t-shirt.

"Your turn." Luke said. "But I'm not sure what I have for you to wear." Luke opened his dresser.

Lorelai came over. "Its all flannel." She said.

"I have some track pants that might fit." Luke offered pulling them out of the closet.

"Thanks, I shouldn't complain here I am taking your bed and all I can do is complain about your wardrobe." She said. "I'll take these and maybe this t-shirt."

With that Lorelai disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind and making sure it was locked. Lorelai looked around for a moment thinking about how Luke just minutes before had been naked in this very room, she hesitated before undressing and quickly turning on the shower.

Luke prepared for bed, getting the spare sheets and a blanket from the closet. Setting up his bed for the night Luke got a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table, but in the back of his mind he could not get the thought out of his mind. Lorelai Gilmore was in his shower, with the water and soap.

He shifted in his seat he shouldn't be having these thoughts, yes he wanted to ask Lorelai out but he didn't want to loose her as a friend. In a lot of ways she was his best friend, she made him smile and he enjoyed her every visit. He didn't even mind her annoying coffee habit and actually wondered what it would be like to kiss her with the after taste of coffee on her breath.

Next thing he knew Lorelai was standing before him, wearing his track pants bunched up around her feet and the t-shirt covering her butt. Her hair still wet from the shower.

"You alright Luke." She said. "I said what do you think?"

Luke was lost. "About?" he asked getting up to fill his glass.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch, you're much to big for it." She said.

"I'll be fine besides my bed is not my bigger." Luke said.

"I wanted to say something earlier." Lorelai joked.

"Do you want some water?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded "Thanks." She said moving to sit on Luke's bed. "Hey Luke are you seeing anyone?" She asked as Luke bought over the glass of water.

Luke wasn't sure how to answer. "When do I have the time to meet anyone new?"

"You run a diner, people come to you every day." Lorelai said.

"Only the crazy town's people." Luke said dryly. "Trust me no one new that I like has been in my diner in a very long time."

"Is there anyone you might consider dating?" Lorelai asked.

"What is this about?" Luke replied.

Lorelai was sheepish with her answer, not wanting to look at Luke. "It's just in the diner earlier I thought, I don't know. I thought maybe you wanted to say more, before I had to leave." Lorelai said needing to get it out.

Luke was surprised, shock but relieved it was out in the open. "I didn't want to mess things up with us." He said. "We're friends I don't want to mess that up."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai said smiling back.

"Lorelai you may not realise this but I don't have very many friends, people I actually like to talk to everyday." Luke said looking at his glass.

"Luke you have friends." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai I think you're my best friend." Luke replied. Lorelai was silenced for a few moments by his admission. "Yes I want to ask you out but I don't want to loose you if it didn't work out."

"I understand but Luke sometimes in life you need to take a chance, if you don't then something good might pass you by and before you know it you're 40 and feeding you dozen cats and Luke you don't look like a cat person." Lorelai said getting up.

"I don't like pets." Luke said. "What are you doing?" Luke asked as Lorelai approached.

"I'm taking a chance." She said sitting down in Luke lap, her legs to his left on the couch.

"But…" Was all Luke managed to say, as their lips touched for the first time.

TBC?

_Should I go on?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rainy Night**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time**

"_What are you doing?" Luke asked as Lorelai approached._

"_I'm taking a chance." She said sitting down in Luke lap, her legs to his left on the couch._

"_But…" Was all Luke managed to say, as their lips touched for the first time._

**Now**

Luke slowly put his hands around Lorelai's waist as she placed her hands on his jaw, the kiss was slow and gentle as they got used to their new situation. Lorelai kissed Luke's lower lip before applying pressure to both. It wasn't long before Luke opened his mouth allowing Lorelai full access.

"Luke, you're full of surprises. Not only do you make the best coffee in town you also are a great kisser." Lorelai said movie he right hand down his chest.

"It's the nutmeg, it drives all the girls wild." Luke joked.

They resumed their kissing but with a little more passion, their hands wondering. Luke rubbed Lorelai outer thigh and down to her knee and calf.

"This is weird." Luke said.

Lorelai pulled back. "Kissing me is weird, way to flatter a girl Luke."

"No kissing is great, I like it but you're wearing my clothes, that is weird." Luke clarified.

"Well I can only think of one solution." Lorelai said before reaching to take off the over sized t-shirt.

Luke stopped her. "You don't have to do that." He said. "I don't want to rush this."

"Do I get a choice?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course but this is all new, we are about to cross that line from friends to…" Luke said.

"Lovers." Lorelai joked. "Luke I think we crossed that the moment I sat on your lap, but if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" Luke said his words petering out.

"New. Luke I know what you mean and I get it. We're friends, sometimes I think you're my best friend apart from Rory and Sookie." She said.

"So I'm number three?" Luke asked.

"Overall, but you're number one on the 'boys who make me coffee' list." She said.

"Good to know." Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai shifted in her seat, moving to sit next to Luke on the couch. "Luke we can talk if you like, we don't have to do anything more tonight."

"I'd like that." He relied.

There were a few moments of silence before Lorelai spoke. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, us, how will this work? I mean will Rory be okay with it? And weren't you dating one of her teachers?" Luke ranted.

"Okay first, I'm not sure how this will work, I've known you for about four years so we know each other pretty well and we just have to see how that changes. Second, Rory likes you but I'll clear it with her first if you like. Last, yes I was dating a teacher but it got too complicated for both of us so we ended it." She said. "Luke if I had any doubts about us I wouldn't have kissed you, I want this to work, I want to take a chance, I want to have fun and most of all I want you right now."

Lorelai pulled Luke closer again for another kiss, they shifted to face one another as the passion again built quickly and their hands started to move under the clothes once again.

"So we've finished talking?" Luke asked.

"It's over rated, actions are better." She said tugging at the drawstring of his pants.

Luke pushed Lorelai's hands away again. "I can't." He said.

"You feel ready to me." She said smiling as she kissing Luke's jaw and running her hand over the growing bulge in his pants.

"I mean I don't have anything." Luke explained. "It's been a while and I don't have any protection."

"Oh, Luke it's fine I'm covered." Lorelai said.

"But that's not always fool proof." Luke reminded her.

"Okay." Lorelai said getting up.

"You don't have to leave." Luke said.

Lorelai went to her bag still at the kitchen table. "I think I have some additional protection."

Luke wasn't sure what to think. "They weren't for…" His words petered out once again.

Lorelai turned. "No, not really, yes I got them while I was with Max but I didn't get them for him." She said. "I know that sounds bad but it's always better to be safe and prepared…"

"I get it." Luke said cutting of the babbling. "His loss." He added with a cheeky grin.

"So do you want to do the honours?" She said holding up the protection.

"Aw Geez, any more of that and you can sleep on the couch alone." Luke warned.

"Lets just see how we go then." Lorelai said placing the condom on the coffee table for easy reach.

Lorelai stood before Luke between his parted legs, leaning down they kissed. Luke pushed her track pants over her hips to her thighs and exposing the boy cut panties she was wearing, Luke fingers running around the lace edge of the black panties. Lorelai in turn lifted Luke's t-shirt off breaking their kiss for a few moments as she looked down at him.

She had see him at the lake but this was different they were different. Before they were just friends and Lorelai didn't give him a second thought but now she had seen him and they were about to sleep together. They had crossed that friends line and it was becoming just a distant memory now.

Luke eye's scanned Lorelai's exposed panties, running his hand over the lace getting closer to the heat he could feel coming from her centre. His right hand slid up her side as their eyes locked. He couldn't believe how blue they were, indescribable in their beauty. Luke's thumb curled around her bra strap, which he noticed matched her panties.

"I wasn't sure if I needed to put it back on." She said. "After the shower."

"I like it. It's perfect." Luke said looking into Lorelai's eyes. "Your perfect."

Lorelai leant in again as they locked lips. Lorelai's left hand holding Luke's right before parting, she started kissing down his chest and stomach as her hands went beneath the elastic of his track pants to cup his butt before she started to remove them.

Luke lifted his butt as the pants came off, he was still trying to process what they were about to do as Lorelai went to kiss his length.

"You don't have to do that." Luke said in a soft tone.

"I want to." Lorelai said grinned back. "Now take it like a man."

Luke held Lorelai on the shoulder as she kissed his head, using her tongue she massaged it as she took his length in her hand and softly stroked it from top to bottom, Luke to groan in pleasure as he watched. He could feel the warmth of her mouth as more and more of his length went inside.

A few minutes later Luke knew he was about to let go, it had been a while since he had this kind off attention and didn't want it to end so soon so he tapped Lorelai in the shoulder, she looked up knowing Luke was close.

"Stand." Luke commanded in a gentle voice.

Lorelai did as she was told and as she stood Luke lowered her track pants the rest of the way down her legs, Lorelai lifting one leg then the other to kick them free. Lorelai then lifted the t-shirt over her head, she now stood there in just her underwear.

Luke pulled Lorelai close, kissing her thigh and stomach before lowering her panties and letting them fall to the floor. She looked beautiful, Luke thought looking back up into her eyes. Lorelai took his hand and placed if over her centre the both moaned at the contact, Luke could feel her heat as he rubbed her pubic hair before moving lower to find how moist Lorelai was.

Luke lent in kissing the inviting slit, using his tongue to toy with her nob. Lorelai holding Luke's head and moaning with his touch. She placed her right leg onto the couch to allow Luke greater access. Luke put his arm under the leg as Lorelai moved it over his shoulder.

Luke used fingers to part Lorelai's opening before he ran his tongue along the length of her opening, putting one finer inside she moaned louder as Luke found her sweet spot. Putting in a second he moved them about going back to the spot that gave her pleasure, a third finger and Luke knew Lorelai was close to the edge.

Moments later Lorelai could feel her body shudder as the first orgasm came, her nails digging into Luke's shoulder and back as she bent over Luke. Lorelai slumping in Luke's lap, a few moments later Lorelai regained control as she sat there with Luke holding her.

"You have talent mister." She said before kissing Luke on the lips. "And you taste good too." Smiling at Luke. "Come on lets go to bed."

They got up, Lorelai picked up the condom as she lead Luke by the hand to his tiny bed.

"You know if this is to workout with us you'll have to get a bigger bed." Lorelai said as she sat on the bed.

"I'll get on to that first thing in the morning." Luke said.

"So want me to put this on you?" She said holding up the little square packet. "You know since it's been a while I want to make sure it's on right." Joking with Luke.

Luke grinned. "It's not something you forget." He said.

Lorelai opened the packet and began stroking Luke's flaccid length. It wasn't long before Luke was at full attention again and Lorelai rolled on the protection.

"So how do we do this?" Luke asked.

"Exactly how long has it been Luke?" She joked.

"Lorelai you know what I mean. This bed is barely big enough for me." Luke said.

"We'll just have to stay close then." Lorelai said smiling as she laid back pulling the sheets aside.

Luke hopped in facing Lorelai just fitting with his butt hanging over the edge. "Maybe one of us needs to be on top?" Luke said.

They repositioned, Lorelai straddling Luke as he moved underneath her. She sat partly on Luke's legs, with his length in easy reach. Moving forward Lorelai leant down kissing Luke's chest. Luke ran his hands along Lorelai's legs and up her sides to her back. With a flick of the wrist the bra strap was loose. Lorelai sat up as Luke removed the last piece of clothing then dropping it to the floor.

"Are you ready?" Lorelai asked.

"You have no idea." Luke replied as they held each other's hands.

Lorelai lifted slightly as Luke positioned himself at her moist opening, his head parting her folds Lorelai moaned as she took in his full length. Opening her eyes Lorelai looked in to Luke's, they held the gaze as Lorelai started to move. Luke moving in time, slowly at first matching her every stroke.

Lorelai leant forward as Luke cupped her left breast with his hand, kissing the tender skin of the breast before taking the small harden tipple between his teeth. This sent shivers down Lorelai's spine and a moan escaped her lips as she attempted to return the display of affection. Luke couldn't get enough of the freckles on her chest.

In the past he had taken special notice of the visible freckles on the occasions she worn tops and dresses that showed off her modest cleavage. Like every man he made sure not to be caught doing and inappropriate amount of gazing. But Lorelai like most women knew when they were being watch, she sometimes wore such tops in the full knowledge the Luke and other men liked it.

As they kissed they wrestled for position and kicked the remaining sheets aside, Luke held Lorelai close and they changed position. Luke flipping Lorelai under his body to now be on top, she liked the feeling of his weight pressing her to the bed covering her, protecting her from the cold night air. Luke moved between Lorelai's legs as she spread them apart inviting Luke into her opening again.

Luke rested on his forearms, hovering above Lorelai their centres joined once again Luke pushed inside Lorelai as she pulled Luke down for a kiss. Luke shifted his weight to his left arm reaching back to lift Lorelai's leg cupping her butt in the process as her rubbed her thigh, Luke could feel Lorelai contract around his length as her walls tightened and with one final thrust he let go, collapsing on Lorelai's right side.

They both took a few moments to catch their breath. "Ask me why we were such idiots to wait so long?" Lorelai said.

"Your mother was right." Luke added.

TBC

_Writing a first time is always hard (sorry no pun intended) but you try to make it right or different, I hope it works._

_And thanks for all the support and the beta offers, as for now I may only make this a short story, their first night together. So it might only have one or two more chapters and I want to get them out ASAP. But if there are any major errors in spelling and gramma let me know and I'll fix them._


	3. Chapter 3

_First thanks for all the great feedback._

_Second as I said this will probably be a short fic, all the action will be over one night and into the next morning (as the title is A Rainy Night)._

_Third and most important thanks to __**lilkiz1**__ for doing the beta reading, you never know how many small things make a difference until someone else reads it._

**A Rainy Night**

**Chapter 3**

**Last time**

_The both took a few moments to catch their breath. "Ask me why we were such idiots to wait so long?" Lorelai said._

"_Your mother was right." Luke added._

**Now**

Luke started to move. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't want to crush you," Luke said as he tried to get up. "This bed is too small for both of us to sleep in."

"I don't want you to go." Lorelai said with sadness in her eyes.

"I'll be right over there," Luke said, looking at the lonely couch not wanting to move but knowing they both wouldn't fit in the bed for a decent nights sleep.

"I'm not done with you yet," Lorelai said kissing Luke on the lips.

After a few minutes they parted. "Can I at least go to the bathroom? I promise I'll be right back," Luke said.

"I'll hold you to that." Lorelai said kissing him again.

Luke got out of the bed, off of Lorelai before sitting at the end of the bed for a moment, still processing how their lives had changed in the last few hours. "Do you need anything?" Luke asked standing up.

Lorelai looked at Luke, naked and standing before her in the dim light. "Just you back in this bed." She said as she stretched out still not covered by the sheets.

"I'll just be a minute," Luke assured Lorelai, he could feel him self harden by the second; he had to remove the condom before it was too late he thought as he closed the door.

Lorelai sat up in bed as she waited, suddenly feeling the cool air she found a flannel shirt on the back of the armchair and slipped it on. Taking a look around the apartment she made note there was no coffee machine. No real surprise since Luke was not known for drinking coffee, just for making it.

Luke stepped back into the room and watched Lorelai for a moment, Slipping back into his track pants, he turned to her and asked, "Need a drink?" "Need a drink?" Luke asked surprising Lorelai a little as he approached.

"Just water for now," she said, Luke pouring a glass for her.

Lorelai took a sip as she looked around the apartment, turning on the main lights. "I didn't realise you had so many trophies." She notes to collection above his bed.

"They're from a long time ago," Luke said as he watched her.

"You did a lot of sport when you were in school?" she asked, seeing the dates on the awards.

Luke nodded. "Track and field then some baseball,"

"Well that explains the cap obsession," Lorelai said, picking up the blue cap she had given him just weeks before and placing it on her head, backwards of course.

"That's my favourite one," Luke said as he approached her. "Looks great on you."

Luke held Lorelai tight, gently cupping her butt with both hands to pull her close as he leant down to kiss her.

A few moments later after the tender kiss their lips parted. "I'm hungry," she said.

"So am I." Luke said with a cheeky grin.

"No not for that, well not right now." She said with a smile. "I need food, I never did get that cheese burger."

"It's past midnight and you just now remembered you had no dinner?" Luke questioned.

"I was busy with Sookie then Mrs. Kim and getting Rory home, I had some Pringles before coming over here if that's any better?" Lorelai tried to bargain.

"Pringles are not a meal," Luke said in a forceful tone.

"Do you have any pie left?" Lorelai asked. "Down in the diner?" Luke simply nodded in response.

Lorelai took Luke's hand. "Well come on then!" she said leading Luke out the door.

"Lorelai, we can't go down there dressed like this," Luke complained, but it was too late – before he knew it they were down the stairs.

"Luke the diner is closed, there is no one around." She assured him, coming through the curtains past the counter. "Where do you keep the pies?" She asked.

"Fridge in the store room," Luke said as he now led the way.

Luke pulled out half an apple pie he had left over from the day.

"Cream?" Lorelai asked as Luke opened a fresh container. "Hey maybe we can re-create that scene from Nine and a half weeks," Lorelai joked with a mischievous look on her face.

Luke was lost. "Nine and a half weeks?" He asked.

"The movie," Lorelai said matter of factly, "Come on Luke please tell me you're joking?" She said.

"Sorry I don't get to see many movies," Luke told her.

"Oh my God Luke… which cave have you been hiding in for 15 years? 1986, Kim Basinger, an art-gallery dealer and Mickey Rourke the Wall Street exec have a two month long affair, which spirals downward into raunchier sex as the movie goes on, including a classic scene in front of an open refrigerator.

"Sound's messy?" Luke said not sure what to say.

"That's half the fun," Lorelai laughed back.

"So have you done it before?" Luke asked, not sure if this was a no go area of discussion so soon in their relationship.

Lorelai was eager to answer. "Not really." I've used food before but not like in the movie, some cream here and there, maybe some strawberries but that's about it. "Why? Do you want to?" She asked.

"Maybe I should see the movie first," He said. "Come on lets go back to the apartment before you get any weird ideas about my pickles."

"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled as they left the storeroom.

Lorelai sat at the table. "Cold chair," She said, getting up to put her track pants back on.

Luke followed Lorelai into the apartment a few seconds later, carrying a few items, placing them on the counter near the sink.

"What do you have there?" she asked, knowing what he had.

"An old coffee maker and some beans," Luke answered. "For the morning."

"What are you, Luke Danes, doing with a coffee maker?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"I run a diner for a living." He reminded her.

"But that's a dinky little coffee maker," Lorelai said.

"Okay… I got it for a friend." Luke said not giving much else away.

But Lorelai kept on at him. "Was this friend a girl?" Lorelai asked still smirking.

Luke looked down at his hands. "Yes."

"Luke we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but we both have pasts" Lorelai said.

"Maybe later, I don't like to talk about it." He said, turning a chair around to sit at the table resting on the backrest. "It was a bad break up."

"Okay, you talk to me when you feel ready." Lorelai said reaching out to touch Luke on the arm. "What some pie?" She asked.

"Not at this hour." Luke deadpanned.

"Come on… it'll make you feel better," she promised, with a sympathetic smile.

"Just one bit then," Luke reluctantly said.

Lorelai smiled as she scooped out a piece of the pie. She put it on a plate before immediately adding some whipped cream, knowing Luke's reaction.

"I didn't say cream," Luke said as Lorelai lifted the spoon to his mouth. He ate the spoon full in one bite, grinning as he chewed.

"What you thinking about?" Lorelai asked.

"How I ended up eating apple pie at one in the morning after some of the best sex of my life," He said unable to control his smile. "And the fact that I need to be up in less than four hours to get my early bread delivery."

"You wake up at five in the morning?" Lorelai asked. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"To make a living." Luke replied. "But I wouldn't trade tonight for all the sleep in the world," he told her with a genuine smile.

There were a few moments of silence as Lorelai ate some more pie before offering the spoon to Luke who smiled before eating another spoon full topped with cream.

"So how do we break the news to Rory?" Luke asked.

"I'll do it tomorrow, which is today, Monday. I'll do it after she gets home from school cause I'll probably be asleep until lunch," she joked.

"I can be there if you like." Luke said, not sure if she wanted him to be there as well.

"I think it might be best if I tell her." Lorelai said. "Luke I think she will love it, she likes you a lot,"

Luke blushed. "She's a good kid."

"Luke… do you remember when she invited you to that caterpillar's funeral?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she was ten, wow that seems like so long ago now," Luke said.

"She's grown up a lot since then," Lorelai said. "I should probably also mention that I actually asked Rory what she thought of you a couple of months back, partly as a 'what if' question. It was just after she started Chilton."

"And?" Luke asked.

"Well she was against the idea." Lorelai finished.

"So she likes me but I'm no good to date?" Luke said with a smirk.

"We were joking, she wanted me to date Al from Pancake World so she wouldn't starve if we broke up," Lorelai laughed.

"Well you do come here for most of your meals, at least that won't change." Luke said. "So what about the town?"

"And my parents!" Lorelai said. "I guess it will just happen," she assured him, with a nod and a shrug.

"And your mother will be okay with it?" Luke asked.

"Does it matter what others think? Apart from Rory of course, if she says no then we have to break up," Lorelai said.

"Well then we better make the most of the rest of the night." Luke said, getting up from his seat and heading towards her.

"I guess so," Lorelai agreed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rainy Night**

**Chapter 4**

**Last time**

"_Does it matter what others think? Apart from Rory of course, if she says no then we have to break up," Lorelai said._

"_Well then we better make the most of the rest of the night." Luke said, getting up from his seat and heading towards her._

"_I guess so," Lorelai agreed._

**Now**

Luke took the can of whipped cream from the table and turned to Lorelai, "Lay down," he told her with a grin.

Lorelai gasped in surprise, "Luke!"

"On the table. Eyes closed," Luke added.

Lorelai smiled as she got up. "Is the flannel optional?" she asked, fingering the hem of the t-shirt.

"Take it off, I don't want to get cream on it." Luke said shaking the can vigorously.

Lorelai lifted the flannel off over her head without unbuttoning it before lying on the cleared table. "Cold," she said with a shiver lying back.

"I'll warm you up soon enough," Luke said with a smirk, causing Lorelai's whole body to shake with anticipation.

Luke walked over to the table and smiled, he adoringly ran his hand over Lorelai's skin. Using his index finger he ran it from her navel up to the valley between her still perky breasts, over her neck. She tilted her head back as Luke ran his finger up to her lips. Lorelai moaned with the attention, she wanted to touch Luke but kept her hands by her side.

Lorelai heard the spray from the can and the cold on her breast. "Luke your full of surprises," she said, keeping her eyes closed.

Luke chuckled as her made a bikini top out of whipped cream, smiling, he said, "I have a good subject to work with," Luke flirted as he put down the can.

Luke bent down and licked some of the cream covered skin, starting with the creamy strap, he nibbled her shoulder and neck before coming to the left breast, feeling the hard nipple underneath he licked the skin clean. Lorelai moaned as Luke sucked up the cream of the left breast before moving onto the right one.

Lorelai had had enough, she opened her eyes and asked in a flirty tone, "Are you sure you've never seen Nine and half weeks?"

"We'll rent it next week," He said, breaking contact with the skin for a moment.

"Can't wait." Lorelai giggled. "I'll even do some shopping to get the food we'll need. But it will have to be here, I don't know if I want to explain it to Rory or have Babette catch us, she comes in without knocking sometimes,"

Luke continued cleaning the cream off of Lorelai with his tongue, when finished he stood, much to his dismay, breaking contact with her breasts. Running his hand down her side Luke moved to slide off the track pants before grabbing the whipped cream and making a white g-string covering her neatly trimmed mound. Luke wasted no time cleaning up the mess again.

As Luke licked her mound he used his fingers to massaged her centre, Lorelai holding Luke's head and moaning. Luke put one finger inside her opening finding her most sensitive spot again, Lorelai bucked her hips up into Luke and his hand as she felt her approaching climax.

"I need you." Lorelai said, almost out of breath.

"I want you," Luke replied as he moved her legs apart further and freeing his length, before stopping. "Condom," Luke said groaning at Lorelai.

"Don't need it," Lorelai assured.

"Lorelai please," Luke begged.

Lorelai, a little dismayed, reached for her bag at the end of the table. "Would it be the worst thing in the world if you knocked me up?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No but not tonight," He said forcefully.

Lorelai found the packet. "Here you go but you know this is killing the mood,"

Luke grinned, opening the packet and putting on the protection. "I'm just getting to know you, we have plenty of time for babies later." He said. "Are you ready?" Luke asked looking at a puzzled Lorelai. "What is it?"

"Luke where do you see this going?" she asked.

Luke had a dirty thought in mind but knew what Lorelai was talking about. "Now who's killing the mood?" he joked.

"Luke I'm serious, do you see this as a one night stand or long term?" Lorelai asked pulling her legs together and sitting up slightly, covering her breasts with her right arm.

Luke pulled up his pants and stepped back. "Lorelai I've been watching you for years,"

"That's a little creepy," Lorelai stated with a smile.

"Well it's a fact," Luke said leaning against the counter. "Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked.

"It was in the diner right?" Lorelai answered as she slipped the flannel back on.

"Yes, you came in demanding coffee," Luke said.

"That's right and it was busy," Lorelai remembered.

"You gave me a note and told me to keep it," Luke went to his wallet on the bedside table.

"And you gave me coffee," Lorelai smiled.

Luke pulled out a small piece of paper handing it to Lorelai. "Wow you kept it, you kept it all this time?"

"Four years." Luke confirmed.

"Four years." Lorelai repeated.

"Lorelai I've wanted this for a while now and I will do anything I can to keep you with me," With that Luke put his arm around Lorelai and kissed her on the top of her head. "I think we could be good together."

Lorelai hugged Luke tight. "You are a big softie," she said tilting her head to kiss Luke.

A few moments later their lips parted. "Why don't we get cleaned up and a few hours sleep?" Luke said.

"I can go home if you like, looks like the rain's stopped," Lorelai said, craning her head to look out the window.

"No I want you to stay the rest of night," Luke said. "Besides do you think it's a good idea to go home and wake Rory when she has school in a few hours?"

"You're right." Lorelai said giving Luke a quick peck on the lips. "I'll call Rory in the morning, she can come here for breakfast."

They looked over at the bed. "So what do we do for sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

Luke broke from Lorelai. "I have a plan." He went to the bed. "Give me a hand." Luke asked.

"What's the plan big guy?" Lorelai asked.

"Well we put the mattress on the floor first." Luke said as they moved the mattress. "Then we use the couch cushions to make a wider bed." He continued.

"And how do we keep them from moving apart?" Lorelai asked.

"When we push the coffee table over there should be just enough room between it and the bed base to keep them together." Luke said.

"Good thinking," Lorelai said with a smile.

About ten minutes later they had made their new bed, washed off the remaining cream and were settled in bed. Lorelai lay in front of Luke as they spooned, Lorelai wearing a flannel shirt and panties, Luke in boxers and t-shirt.

"This has been a great night," Luke said holding Lorelai's hand, their fingers laced together.

"I would have to agree with you there Lucas," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!" Luke said firmly. "I told you never to call me that."

"But that was before, now we have to come up with pet names for each other." Lorelai said smiling. "Honey buns." She giggled.

"Please never call me that again, or in public." Luke told her.

"Do you have a pet name for me?" Lorelai asked.

"Never really thought about it before." Luke said.

"Crazy Lady, Junkie, Brunette garbage disposal unit?" Lorelai rattled off names she had heard Luke use before.

"Well…" Luke said.

"What ever you do please never call me Lore! I've hated that name since I was in high school they called me that with a few other choice words we news spread that I was pregnant." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll never use it." Luke said. "In fact I've always liked using your full name, Lorelai."

"And I've always liked how my name sounded coming from your lips." Lorelai replied leaning back to kiss Luke.

"Come on Crazy Lady we better get a few hours sleep." Luke said kissing Lorelai again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rainy Night**

**Chapter 5**

**Last time**

"_What ever you do please never call me Lore! I've hated that since I was a kid and they called me that in the school yard." Lorelai said._

"_I promise." Luke said. "I've always liked calling you but your full name Lorelai."_

"_And I've always liked how my name sounded coming from your lips." Lorelai replied leaning back to kiss Luke._

"_Come on Crazy Lady we better get a few hours sleep." Luke said kissing Lorelai again._

**Now**

Lorelai felt a movement in the bed, it took her mind a few moments to register where she was. She reached back for Luke and felt an empty space.

"Go back to sleep Lorelai." Luke said as he dressed. "I'll be right back, I've just got to let in bread guy in."

"But I'm cold," Lorelai pouted. "Why is it so cold?"

"Because it's January and we live in Connecticut!" Luke said dryly.

"But it wasn't cold enough to turn that storm last night in to pretty snow," Lorelai said trying to cover up more, pulling the blanket tight around her neck.

"I'll just be five minutes," Luke promised, kneeling down at the top of the bed, bending over to kiss Lorelai.

"How very Spiderman of you," Lorelai giggled. Luke was confused. "Where Kirsten kissed Tobey while he hung upside down in the first movie?"

"Sometimes I don't know if you make these stories up to test me?" Luke said kissing Lorelai again before standing. "Get some rest and I'll be right back."

Lorelai turned over, watching Luke walk out the door. "Here I'll turn up the thermostat a little," Luke said as he left. Lorelai never had the chance to admire Luke like this before. She had watched him before but would never look at him the same way again.

Once gone Lorelai snuggled deep under the sheets and thought some more about what had happened with Luke. She thought about how she was going to tell Rory not to mention if she was going to tell her parents. She had only recently established regular contact with them and she really didn't want to complicate matters.

Lorelai figured that she would work on something during the day and tell Rory that night after dinner since it was pizza Monday at the Gilmore house.

Lorelai heard the apartment door open and turned to see Luke quickly enter. "It's cold out there," Luke said, rubbing his hands together. "And it's a mess, some trees are down, one of Taylor's fruit stands is knocked over and now with this cold snap all that rain is turning to ice so the roads are going to be bad today," Luke ranted as he paced the apartment. "And have I told you how I have the cold!"

"Well come here and I'll warm you up." Lorelai said holding up the covers for Luke.

"I thought I'd start the coffee, if you want some?" He asked knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"Even better," Lorelai said snuggling back under the covers.

Luke took off his jacket and hung it on the coat stand by the door; he was wearing just his t-shirt underneath, no flannel. Lorelai watched as Luke set about making the coffee, putting a filter in the top, filling the water and then adding the beans. "That will be ready for you soon," Luke said, flicking the switch on.

"So what do we do for the next five minutes?" Lorelai asked with a cheeky grin as she watched Luke unbuckle his belt.

"I can do five minutes," Luke said sitting down to take off his shoes.

Lorelai chuckled. "Luke you should know that's not always a plus with the girl," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Its an old coffee maker, might take ten minutes," Luke said as his stood, his jeans falling to the floor.

"Better," Lorelai said as Luke climbed under the covers.

They moved closer together. "Your feet are cold," Luke remarked reaching down under the sheets. "Lets see what we can do to fix that," Luke began rubbing Lorelai's feet, touching each toe, caressing the arch. "Better?" he asked, Lorelai nodding in approval.

Luke slid his hand up Lorelai's leg as she straitened it, she moaned as he moved to her inner thigh finding her hot centre moments later. "Much better," Lorelai said as they locked lips. Luke undid the buttons on the flannel shirt running his hand inside. Gliding over her skin he went along her side to her chest finding her breasts he cupped the right one while rubbing his thumb over the hardened nipple. Lorelai lay back as Luke began kissing her chest, sucking he skin around the darkened areola.

As their lips made contact again, Lorelai held Luke's neck with both arms, their tongues duelling as they kissed. Luke's hand went back down to Lorelai's chest and stomach to find her panties. He began rubbing her mound and clit and she got wetter by the second. Luke slipped his fingers inside her panties finding her opening he parted it with two fingers as he sent the index inside. Lorelai froze for a second. Luke had already found her spot, he moved his finger inside rubbing Lorelai harder as their pace fastened.

Lorelai had never been one to get aroused so quickly with other men, they tried their best but Luke had something special. She wondered for a moment just how Luke knew to turn women on, how did he become such a master, she wanted to thank the woman that taught him so well.

Knowing she would come any second she had to force her self to slow down, she wanted Luke inside when she came she needed to feel more than just his fingers. Lorelai moved position to straddle Luke taking his t-shirt off in the process. Luke took his hand away but she could immediately feel his hard length she was sitting on.

Lorelai began kissing Luke's bare chest, playing with the hairs and she made her way to his stomach. "Someone needs a workout," she said with that cheeky grin.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Luke mentioned, looking at Lorelai as they locked eyes again.

"I've been meaning to say something for week," She grinned. "You've been letting your self go mister,"

"Well I've been busy," Luke said toying with the strands of hair resting on her shoulder. "At least I now have a reason to get into shape again,"

"And I'm glad to help any way I can." Lorelai said, moving back and pulling down his boxers.

Lorelai toyed with the head of his still flaccid length, getting Luke hard in seconds; she wrapped her hand around his length, stroking it a few times as she sat on his legs. Teasing Luke she only lightly kissed his head, using her tongue to taste the pre-cum building at the opening.

Lorelai sat up as she moved forward and just as she was to position herself over his length Luke spoke. "Protection?" he asked.

"Luke I told you I'm covered, but if you want to get up…" she said with his head touching her moist opening.

Luke looked at Lorelai slowly shaking his head, Lorelai smiling back as she connected with Luke again. It felt different this time, more natural with no latex barrier between them. Lorelai could feel every contour of his hard length as it slid between her folds. She moaned with every stroke, she could feel him colliding with her deepest parts.

Luke had rarely had sex without a condom before, he was always careful and wanted to be careful with Lorelai but he trusted her when she said she was covered. It made sense since it hadn't been long since she had dated that other guy which he really didn't want to think about at this moment. Lorelai was with him now and he wanted to enjoy this chance the gods had given them.

Lorelai could feel a rush of warmth as Luke exploded inside her, but they kept moving and only a few moments later her walls were grabbing Luke, holding him tight as she collapsed on top of his body. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai as they lay in silence for several minutes, the silence broken by a beep from the coffee maker.

Luke brushed Lorelai's hair from his eye and looked at the clock on the wall, now barely visible in the morning light, Luke chuckled. "It is a slow coffee maker," It had taken more than twenty minutes to be ready. "I'll get a new faster one for future sleep overs," Luke said, kissing Lorelai on the top of her head.

Lorelai moved off of Luke to just straddle his leg as she held onto his side, Luke had his arm around Lorelai, his fingers making lazy circles on her lower back. They rested for a few minutes almost drifting back to sleep before Luke noticed the time.

"I have to get to work," Luke said not wanting to leave their special bed.

Lorelai kissed Luke on his shoulder and chest before letting go of him. "And I want some of that great smelling coffee," ,he said.

Groaning simultaneously, they parted. Luke quickly dressing in the cold morning air, before tossing Lorelai some warm clothes to wear while they had breakfast. "I better put on my jeans."

"Do you want a shower first?" Luke asked as he handed Lorelai her pants.

"Not now, I want to smell like you for a while longer," she said, slipping on the tight jeans Luke liked. Lorelai grabbing the flannel shirt she had slept in and putting it on over the long sleeve t-shirt she had worn the night before. It was a good choice last night when it was warmer but not now the cold snap had hit town.

"God why is it still so cold?" she asked, holding her arms tightly over her body.

"January in Connecticut remember? Here I'll turn up the heat some more," Luke said going to the thermostat.

"Thanks Hon but if you really want to turn you the heat for me, you'll never open the diner on time," she said with an awkward wink, putting on the coat she had brought with her the night before. Luke didn't notice she was wearing his flannel shirt under the coat.

Luke ignored the comment and went about making breakfast, getting out various pots and pans, eggs and milk, and some flour.

"What're we having?" Lorelai asked sitting at the table.

"Pancakes, what topping would you like on them?" Luke asked, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Lorelai.

"Thanks, um just Maple syrup will do today," she said smiling as she licked the coffee from her lips. "Nice coffee as always," she stated simply.

"I'll use the whipped cream as well," Luke added as he worked on the mixing bowl.

"I know I should be tired but I feel energised and it's not just the coffee. It's barely five thirty in the morning and I'm full of energy," she said taking another drink.

"Did I have anything to do with it?" Luke asked with a grin as he turned from the stove.

"Maybe you played a tiny part Luke," she said with a smile, before changing her tone. "Can I ask how you became so good, um in bed?" Lorelai blushed at being so forward so soon in their relationship.

Luke wasn't sure what to say, should he tell Lorelai about Rachel or the very short list of women he had been with in his life? Luke was not one with a very long history in that department. He seemed to have a pattern of getting too heavily invested in the few relationships he had been in. Was Lorelai the same, would he go all in only for it to end in heart break yet again?

"Luke," Lorelai called. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah just thinking," Luke answered genuinely.

"It was a joke, I'm not sure if I really need to know your past conquests." She said running her finger around the top of her empty cup.

Luke finished the pancakes, placing them on the table as he sat.

"Lorelai I'm not that experienced, I've only been with two other women in a biblical sense, ever." Luke said bluntly.

Lorelai was surprised at Luke's candour.

"Well I don't know how to respond to that," She said in response. "Luke I don't know what you've heard of my past, I can only imagine the rumours this town has created…"

"I haven't heard anything bad," Luke said cutting Lorelai off.

They smiled at each other.

"You know I was never really with Rory's dad, we were childhood friends who got too friendly once but we never really dated and we only see him a few times a year. He has never come to Stars Hollow since I moved here 15 years ago." She continued. "I never really had time for a boyfriend, Rory came first. I had a few dates but they never lead to most than dinner or a movie and some kissing, when the subject of Rory came up they either didn't want to talk about it or ran the other way."

"Idiots!" Luke said with anger in his eyes, wanting to find each one of them to punch them in the face.

"That was until Max," Lorelai added. "He was different but as you know it was just too difficult, him being Rory's teacher," She finished.

They took a moment.

"Better eat up before they get cold," Luke said, pointing to the pancakes before handing Lorelai the can of cream.

As they ate they smiled and talked some more.

"So two each?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep," Luke said, clearing his throat. "Since you were so open I will be as well. I'm not much for talking as you know but here it goes. My high school girl friend, Rachel, she was my first and we were on and off for many years. She is great but doesn't have a long attention span and you never know when she will show up or leave again. Then there is Anna, much different but nice also, we met about seven years ago and were together about a year, I thought we might have married but she left suddenly and I never did find her again, she just left a 'Dead John' letter one day and was gone." Luke said with his head bowed playing with the last piece of food on his plate.

"Oh Luke," She said quietly with a sympathetic tone.

"So there we go." Luke said.

"Lorelai I have a habit of getting very involved in anyone I'm with, I really want us to work but whatever happens with you I need you to know I'll always be here for you." Luke said reaching for Lorelai's hand.

"Ditto." Lorelai replied knowing she wanted to be there for Luke, now and always.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to **lilkiz1** for doing the beta reading, and reminding me of a few things. You never know how many small things make a difference until someone else reads it._

**A Rainy Night**

**Chapter 6**

**Last time**

"_Lorelai I have a habit of getting very involved in anyone I'm with, I really want us to work but whatever happens with use I need you to know I'll always be here for you." Luke said reaching for Lorelai's hand._

"_Ditto." Lorelai replied knowing she wanted to be there for Luke, now and always._

**Now**

They finished off their breakfast, Luke going down to open the diner as Lorelai washed up the dishes before joining him. It was just after six when Lorelai pulled back the curtain expecting to see the diner packed and all their eyes looking at her. Instead it was just Kirk, sitting at his table, Luke taking his order.

Luke tore the order off of the pad and pushed it back in the front of his jeans, Lorelai having dirty thoughts as she sat at the counter waiting.

"Dishes all clean and put away Lucas," she said, Luke ignoring the improper use of his name, smiling as he faced the coffee machine.

"I thought you didn't like washing?" Luke asked.

"I love washing dishes, it was me in that nursery rime with the dish and that spoon. I just don't get much to wash at home since I don't cook so we rarely have dirty dishes in the sink, I also wash when I'm upset," leaning into Luke. "Besides I had to thank you for your hospitality last night," Lorelai said knowing Kirk was nearby.

"Here you go," he said, handing Lorelai her coffee. "Did you call Rory?" he asked as he opened the plastic bag of bread to make Kirk's toast.

"Yes, she was amazed I was up so early. She'll be here shortly," Lorelai said, taking a sip from the large cup of coffee.

"So did you tell her?" Luke asked leaning in close to whisper to Lorelai.

"No I said I'll do that tonight, but…" Lorelai said leaving the sentence hanging, before looking down.

"But?" Luke asked.

"I think she knows," Lorelai said. "She sounded funny on the phone, like she didn't buy the 'you slept on the couch' story,"

"Well I did. At least I slept on the cushions," Luke said with a grin. "You didn't lie,"

"It wasn't exactly the truth and I hate lying to Rory." Lorelai said looking to the toaster before back at Luke. "Your toast is burning,"

Luke smiled back before realising what Lorelai was saying. "Oh, Aw Geez. Hey Kirk your toast is Cajun style this morning,"

"Just the way I like it my friend," Kirk said with an expressionless face.

It wasn't long before more customers came and Luke spent less time in front of Lorelai at the counter, but before long Ceaser came to start his shift.

A little after six thirty Rory arrived, dressed and ready for school, she dropped her bag on the floor as they hugged before they both took a seat at the table in the corner.

"So how was it?" Lorelai asked trying not to look at Luke.

"Scary at first, the lights flickered a few times, weird to get such a heavy rain storm in January," Rory remarked.

"Global warming I guess," Lorelai said.

"So how was Luke?" Lorelai shocked at what Rory had asked. "Did he hug you during the thunder?"

"Rory!" Lorelai said in shock.

"I know how afraid of it you are," Rory said as Luke came up to the table. "Hi Luke, I hope she didn't moan too loud for you last night,"

Luke almost dropping the pot of coffee he was carrying.

"I know she can be a big baby with lighting and thunder storms," Rory said.

There was a silence at the table with Luke a Lorelai exchanging looks.

"So are you going to pour that Luke?" Rory asked.

Luke looked back at Rory. "Sure, here you go," he said before quickly leaving the table.

Rory turned to her mother. "Okay spill, did you two have a fight again?"

"No," Lorelai said. "Its just. Rory what do you think of Luke?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sipped her coffee. "He makes a great pot of coffee," she said with a smile.

"Yes I know but what do you think of Luke?" Lorelai asked, trying to emphasise Luke as the key word.

Rory looked at her mother still not getting it. "He's a good friend, he fixes our house all the time, mom what do you want me to say?"

"Okay I was going to wait till tonight but I don't think I can. Rory, hon last night something happened with Luke, and me," Lorelai said trying to get her point across.

"Want are you trying to say, if you didn't fight then…" Rory realising what must have happened.

"Yes," Is all Lorelai could say smiling into her cup.

"Mom! You and Luke but how?" Rory was lost for words.

"Well when two people really like each other…" Lorelai started to say.

"Stop," She shouted. "Please stop, no details. This is Luke! How will I look at him the same again know, eww. Great now I have some very bad images in head."

"Sorry," Lorelai said. "I liked it and I really like Luke. Plus we talked which I've never done with a guy, I think he loves me," Lorelai blushed looking over to Luke behind the counter.

"Stop looking at him, you're having dirty thought and I've got to get to school soon," Rory said as Luke came back.

"So you ready to order?" Luke asked getting the order pad from his jeans.

"I'll have French toast please," Rory said trying to shake bad images from her head.

"Sounds good," Looking from Rory up to Luke. "I'll have the same, hon."

Luke froze for a second. "What?" he said.

"It's okay, she knows," Lorelai said touching Luke's arm.

"But we weren't going to say anything till tonight," Luke said talking to Lorelai.

"I'm right here," Rory spoke up.

"Sorry Rory I didn't mean to cut you out of the conversation. So you know then." Luke said looking right at Rory.

"So I guess you can come over for dinner tonight hon." Lorelai said taking a drink of her coffee.

"I think I can make it, Caesar's been bugging me for more work." Luke said with a smile.

Rory noticed this and decided it was time to tease Luke and as way to welcome him into their lives. "So are you going to be my new daddy?" She said with a grin.

"Aw Geez." Luke said before smiling and leaving the girls to make their breakfast.

END

_A/N I may have a follow up to this fic and was thinking of setting it around the time Chris or Rachel turned up, what do you think readers?_


End file.
